Time Mouse
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: Time. Space. And reality. Danger Mouse, world greatest secret agent is about to face his beyond mission that no agent have been there and never come back at all. Can Danger Mouse save the reality or Multiverse? Or someone who can save the day, by team working from another time and also himself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danger Mouse and very special guest in this story.**_

 _ **This is my first time to do Danger Mouse stories that I always wanted to do since the beginning. Anyway, enjoy this prologue chapter.**_

Time Mouse:

Prologue:

"Space," said the narrator, during its voice narrow in space with millions of stars. "Empty dark space, where no man or creature have never step foot on space. During space traveling that alien amok the first for creating spaceship, battle fleet, and a luxury space cruiser enjoy their relaxation in space. Knowing alien who create it, long before human have decided to create rockets and their broadcasting satellites from their worldwide, watching their TV to know what it's like to explore in space like Star Trek, Star Wars and many sci-fiction. But be warn that some part are quite real, when something amazing to you all."

While the voice narration to do the talking when saucer-like ship is slowly toward it in golden bronze colour with an odd egg-shape on the saucer when the side disk is spinning slowly in rotations in clockwise when it's still flying in obit.

"And inside that saucer that no human-being or creature won't dare set foot onto that saucer," narrator continually narration from it's today event. "No one know what inside that saucer from what no man or . . . man have never enter that saucer-"

"Exterminate!"

"Wait a minutes, I thought I heard something," as a narrator cautionary hear something from that saucer when it shout out.

"Exterminate!"

"Oh no," it spoke to it from what 'he' thought from it, inside the saucer. "It can't be! I thought they were gone for good. I'm outta here, enjoy this show without me!" 'He' concededly scream out with 'his' lung out and quickly run away from 'his' greatest fear of 'his' entire life.

Inside the saucer when two local being are quickly from their run, from very bright light blue beam that shoot out by avoid it in heap of blast in sizzling smoke when exhaustion is expose out of smoke, lots of them it, when two people are quickly, hoping they'll make in time before everything will go up in smoke and with a big bang. A klaxon alarm is making noise, knowing an intruder have inside that sauce in unwanted welcome guests have enter their ship, knowing their just making an entrance to enlightenment them, knowing they're love chasing game or better yet run for their life.

"Quickly run," said a man, while both of them make their move while the klaxon alarm and unearthly blast sound from 'It's' shoot out to them, when smoke from the exhaustion is making a gassy hissing sound.

Inside the gassy exhaustion pipe, something moving inside that smoke when a singular blue vision dot inside when a humming mechanical sound is approaching and revealed a pot-shape like creature in golden colour with black suction cup stick with singular weapon on his left side with two light bulb on each side at the top of its dome, and that creature is known as. . . A Dalek. The fearless race of all mankind that no mortal cannot defeated a Dalek.

As both of them, two unwanted guest when they quickly running, running in forever non-stop knowing the Dalek wanted them for their quest of power to making them unstoppable from their ultimate purpose to control the galaxies and conquecr the entire planet in the name of the Dalek Empire. One of them who happen to be a man, older, with grey hair, short, trim and wear blue jacket, with white underneath, ,blue jeam and black shoes. The other one who happen to be a humaniod antomprohism mouse, white with both yellow eyes, browan hair, spikey and wear black jacket with blue shirt and black jean with pitch coal black shoes he's wearing, when both of them are running from their life, knowing those Dalek cannot lose this match.

"The Doctor and his compaions are escaping," one of them cried in hight robotic voice. "They are too be exterminate."

"They're cannot escape from the Dalek clutches," the second creid out as well, while the Dalek are pursuing. "They must be capture and exterminate."

"Seek, locate, exterminate!" all Dalek chant out from their dalek mutant disbowel creature casting as all of them cried out as once to pursue and locate the Doctor and his compaion. All though they thought.

Meanwhile the Doctor and his 'companion' are quickly from them, knowing thise cause trouble, well the Doctor since he make a grand enternace on them when the Doctor yell out that the Doctor is their greatest enemy of the Dalek of them all.

"If you make this showbiz, thing couldn't go wrong," said a white mouse to him while he's continually running.

"How should I know it is a Dalek fleet!?" The Doctor replied to him. "I mean my mind is slightly wear off, knowing I thought I'm doing the right thing. Knowing I'm over 2,000 years old, knowing it's my jobs to make thing right from my wronging in the past."

"You mean all your past, or their pasts?"

"Just shut up and run," the Doctor ignore his question and both continually running on them, knowing the Dalek are non-stop knowing they want the Dalek.

"I'd had to ask," said a white mouse whil they contiunally running from them and avoid the Dalek death ray beam on him.

As the Dalek continually pursuit the Doctor and his companion, knowing he can't escape. They want him, capture him and above all; exterminate knowing they're hated the Doctor for very, very long time, knowing the Doctor is non-human and his species and his kind are Time Lord, oldest living species across the galaxies since the Time War is now over, that everyone thought that the Doctor planet is no more, but Doctor found out that his planet is alive, safe, frozen in time that no species, nor Dalek can't figure it out that the Doctor's home planet is still alive and well.

While the Doctor is still running including his old friend who know each other from the beginning when both of them are continually running from their life. Hoping they'll make it back to the Tardis, hoping that the Tardis is stay in one piece, hoping they'll escape the menace from their worst fear.

"I'm beginning to think, we're lost them," said a white mouse, knowing they're manage to slip from, while he and the Doctor are continually running deom them, until, out of the blue when the Doctor have quickly realise that he saw another Dalek is somehow in front of them in the front way and gain toward them. But he remember from his pasts, ALL of them. That Dalek never take shortcut when he and his compaion quickly stop in the middle of nowhere in the corridor as seen both Dalek are coming in the same way, when both of them are lock and loading, knowing they wanted the Doctor to die in the name of the Dalek Emperor/Davros, creator of all the Dalek, knowing it is their greatest trumph of all Dalek.

As both of them bump into each other from their back and see the Daleks are coming toward them in quickly second when both of them chant out: 'Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!'

"You were saying?" the Doctor said to him, knowing this are about to complactied since they're arrive in the Dalek saucer, knowing the trouble have yet begin on them.

"Well," he admitted to him. "I thought it's safe secure," he slightly suggestion to him from his overbracing when both of them got out their sonic screwdriver from each other pockets, that their texture on their sonic is different from their own. "On the other hand; I'm thinking that we should pay off our motive."

"I quite agree with you, old friend," the Doctor agree with him, while both of them look their secure, knowing the Dalek are never giving up.

"Exterminate!" As the Dalek cried to the Doctor and his 'companion,' are about to face their darkest ally.

* * *

 **Okay, yes, I put Doctor Who as a special guest. No, this is not a crossover series, he's a very special guest in my story chapter including the Dalek. The OC is mine, which I can't tell his name when the time is right. Also the Narrator is a character from my story knowing in short temptation period in my story. Anyway the next one is going to take a while on this chapter that Danger Mouse and Penfold are enjoy their motivation. Also don't judge my writing, look at my profile if you look at it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danger Mouse, thanks you.**

 **Okay, it has been a week since I type this chapter down, but it took me a while to think to know what happen in that time period, but this chapter does will . . . just enjoy this chapter story that I'd work so hard, thank you.**

Time Mouse

Chapter 1:

2015 version era

In the years 2015, London, one of the most famous capital in United Kingdom also known as England and Great Britain, where home to British Royal Monarch for very long time since William the Conquer who become King of England in 1066 after the last Saxon king, King Harold II, the last Saxon king of England since William take control on England as his rightful place, knowing he is the first King of England after the Battle of Hasting in 1066. London is most famous landmark in Britain so that many people will see their greatest landmark in history, of course that London wasn't the only one who got a famous landmark such as Big Ben, Palace of Westminster, Buckingham Palace, the London Eye, the Shard, the Tower of London and also 10 Downing Street. There are many famous landmark in Britain, including Scotland, home to mythology to Loch Ness Monster and also Ireland and Northern Ireland as well. Knowing they're too got their own famous landmark to attract many people across the world.

Across the street in London, there is a red pillars box with extreme massive security lock measure since they put on as a security procuration since last night. Inside the red pillars box, there is a bedroom where someone is fall asleep in deep relaxation from their beauty sleep. When suddenly an alarm bell is ringing from the bed stroll is a digital alarm clock. When a moan coming from it and quickly with a palm of his hand.

A cover is blue with white line surrounded with Giraffe Warrior logo on it when a person is quickly remove it in half way down and that person is none than Ernest Penfold, a hamster humanoid animal-morphism with brown light fur and black eyes. He also wear his footie giraffe warrior getup with his little tiny light blue teddy bear with him. He reach out his glasses, knowing he can't see without his glasses from his site-seeing, knowing he can't see without his glasses. He already hop down to the floor, knowing he's still very tried since he and the chief arrive back since last night from catastrophe mission that drove Penfold into tiredness, that he hardly get some sleep.

Once he hop down to the floor, he heading toward the door to the bathroom in belief excuse in less than a minutes, before he heading toward the living room to meet the chief or he still lying in bed without his own teddy bear since the last time he spying on him when he's hugging his teddy bear and dream fighting bad guy from their world conquest for unlimited power in sheer destitution.

Once Penfold done his personal business he need to attending to from time, when he's heading toward the kitchen that quite opposite to the living room, knowing their headquarter is their home and also very important to them. The living room is massive with flat TV screen with large circular sofa couch with small circle table at the centre of sofa with few pictures on the wall as part of their display to make their headquarter home. He heading toward the kitchen for getting some to eat for his breakfast, until he caught up by surprise that someone is already in the kitchen.

"Morning Penfold," as Ernest Penfold who almost got a shock from his jumpiness when he quickly turn his back and see Danger Mouse, the world greatest secret agent. He have white fur with one single yellow eyes with black dot and one eyepatch on his other eyes that his original got minor accident he have from the past long ago and also he have two spike hair on him, with pink nose and also he wear in his pyjamas in smooth clear black with DM logo with plaid red pyjamas pants when 'DM' they called him, who's sitting down on a deck chair, drinking nice cup of tea. "Oh sorry for startle you," he apologise to him in deep cool voice.

"That's okay, chief," he accept his apologise to him in smooth clear voice in less high pitch. "I didn't know you're got so early, today."

"I got up about 5 minutes ago, Penfold," Danger Mouse replied to him, "before you got up as well."

"I see," said Penfold when he's heading toward the kitchen to get some breakfast to eat, knowing his stomach is almost rumbling making that funny noise right out of him. He open a fridge door to see something to eat, and see foods and drinks at the same time in a fridge. "Now," he said to himself, "where's that milk got to?"

"You mean this milk, Penfold," Danger Mouse said to him when Ernest look at his behind and see a glass bottle of milk on the table in half quarter, that Danger Mouse must somehow using it for his tea.

"Oh," Penfold didn't know that Danger Mouse is using it today when he close the fridge door from his sudden surprise. "I didn't see that coming. Anyway, leave that milk to me, so that I can have my lovely bowl of cereal for my breakfast today."

"Roger that Penfold," he respond and acknowledge to him, when he take a small slip of nice cup of tea. "Now, then, what activities we got today. Activates eye patch," he press his eye patch, since the professor give it to him, long ago when a small holo-projectile image on him and see so many verity villains he caught them in from his dramatic time. Until he notice something odd while he's checking on his Eye-patch.

"Something wrong chief," Penfold said to him while he prepare his breakfast for his bowl of cereal, "you seem acting odd lately, since the moment you caught something from your daydream schedule?"

"I'm finding a little bit odd, lately," said Danger Mouse. "Normally a narrator said to us from the beginning in this part."

Until Penfold have also noticed as well, ever since he got up, he too wondering to know what happen to the narrator on this part of it, while he heading toward the table with a bowl of cereal he's having today.

"Your right," Penfold agree with him. "He's usually said to us, knowing that his voice give us an introduction beginning. Something is not right at all."

"I wonder did he left any message lately." Danger Mouse is making a suggesting from his wondering. "Activates message display unit," he quickly use his voice call to see any message from the narrator, when he saw one single letter from his messaging box, when Danger Mouse saw the massage from him, the narrator when it said.

'Dear Danger Mouse, Penfold and the others.

I'd decided to take some time off reason since, well, I can't talk about it. Anyway I'll be back in few week time. So stay tune. Your friend voice over, narrator.'

Once Danger Mouse look at the important message when a holo-graphic self-image of a humanoid anthropomorphised/animal-morphism chinchilla, pink colour fur with long white moustache, dark cherry pink nose, black eye, no hair, buck teeth and also he wearing a very smart suit in clear blue blazer, vest, jean with white smart shirt, black tie and also wear smart black shoe. His name is Coronel K also known as Danger K from his past event from Danger Mouse and Penfold comes along. His hologram is very thin layer on him, knowing this is a very important disturbing to Danger Mouse.

"Something happen DM," he cried to him in deep English voice in very posh voice. "The narrator is nowhere to be seen, at all."

"He's taking some time off, sir," Danger Mouse said to him, knowing he found his massage from his eye-patch. "I found one of his message, but don't worry, he'll be back, eventually."

"Well that's sort then," Coronal K glad to hear it from him. "Any new of those troublesome villain today, DM?"

"Not exactly sir," he said to him, "Today, me and Penfold are doing some survival skills, that we're going to do lately."

"And what kind of survival skill you and the . . . uh . . . what-his-name," Coronal K said to him when Penfold frown out from The Coronal K less-forgetful that he hardly can't remember his name from his disappoint, "are doing today?"

"I'm afraid it is top secret, classified," Danger Mouse refuse in front of him, knowing it's just him and Penfold are doing something world conquest to survive their personal matter.

"Ah, good to hear it," Coronal please to hear it from him. "Carry on, DM and good luck on your survival skills," until his holo-image is switch on itself off, while Penfold is eating a bowl of cereal, after he already pour some milk onto his bowl of cereal while DM and the Coronel are having a small relentless conversation on them.

"I wish he get my name right," Penfold is highly consume on the Coronal lacking, while he's still eating his breakfast.

"I'm sure that he'll get use it," Danger Mouse said to him, when Penfold look at him. "Anyway, the narrator is taking some time off, for some practically reason. But in the meantime; let enjoy our breakfast for a moment and then me and you are doing some survival skills, if you are up for a challenge."

"Bring it on," Penfold remember a promise to Danger Mouse so that he can beat in his own game with sinister glare on him, including Danger Mouse as well. Both of them are waiting for this day have yet to come.

Meanwhile, outside of the main headquarter at few block ahead from them at the main café, where few anthropomorphised/animal-morphism such as rooster, deer, badger and also pig and gorilla are enjoy their relaxation for having a nice cup of tea and nice tasted cake they're enjoy so much from their taste bud. One waiter, a male lion is approaching toward a customer with cup of tea in very posh cup in very rich texture in white as he approach toward a customer reading a book called Harry Potter: Deathly Hallow created by J.K Rowling, author of her amazing creation of her entire life since she's creating it.

"You're cup of tea, sir," he said to him as he place a tea on table.

"Ah, thank you, my good sir," said a customer with light cheeky voice, knowing that voice is male, who speak to him while he's still reading a book.

"Is there anything you need?" he ask him.

"Yes, a nice piece of chocolate cake if you please," he said to him in nice wise manor tone. "Knowing I'm very hungry since I haven't some breakfast."

"A very wise choice, sir," said a waiter who acknowledge his personality when he heading toward inside the café, knowing his customer was sitting outside in beautiful exactly sunny day for him and the rest of the customer.

"Such exactly day, I'm having today," he said to himself while he's reading his book. "Knowing the day is great simple since the weather can change depending cloud and the sky knowing that cloud can change cloud knowing it mean a warning. Anyway, where was I," as he continually reading his book to get some relaxation for the time being. Meanwhile further away from the café when a small Welsh corgi animal-morphism who is a ten year boy, wearing so many getup with few Danger Mouse logo in his cap, his red and white jacket and his t-shirt as well and also he wear blue jeans with red and yellow belt and also he wear green backpack with yellow and red trainers. That kid is Ian the Danger Mouse-Fan. Danger Mouse youngest fan who wanted to the number one Danger Mouse of them all and also turn to be a villain who still's wanted to be the number one Danger Mouse fan on them all, not everybody else from his jealously.

Since he already got from prison from his mother who post him on bail without further trail, but still, he's still hunting for Danger Mouse including his latest gadgets he's using against so many villain he have dealt with. Once he look at his phone to explore or finding Danger Mouse car as usual so that he can take a picture on him or even better checking his Spamchops to check on his replied statement from his friends avatar. Once he look at his phone, until a shock and a gasp comes along that he thought he's dreaming that he thought it was Danger Mouse in the café, having a nice cup of tea and also reading a book.

"O.M-DM," he cried out from his hyper madness to see Danger Mouse for over 400 times when he quickly rushing toward him, while 'Danger Mouse,' is enjoy nice cup of tea. "Danger Mouse," he cried to him, "I'm so great to meet you again since what happened was totally awesome since what happen knowing this is my best day of my life! I'm honour to see you again."

As this Danger Mouse is enjoy read a book and also taken a slip from his cup of tea when he calmly said to him. "My young man," he said to him in different voice. "You are such a hurry to see Danger Mouse in general opening. But still, here the question; are you sure, I am Danger Mouse?" as he slightly close his book and revealed to him two both yellow without a single eyepatch on his left and also he got brown spikey brown and wear black blazer jacket, black jean with blue shirt and coal pitch black shoe on him.

As Ian the Danger Mouse-Fan is deeply surprise that he thought he's Danger Mouse knowing he got similar resemble to him, when he said to him. "Oh, sorry about that," he apologise to him from his mistaken. "I thought your Danger Mouse, knowing you got excellent resemble except you nose is very different to compare to him. Are you Danger Mouse brother? If it is, how come I never hear about it?"

Until a laugh come along on him, that he thought it was funny from what Danger Fan said to him that he thought it was funny.

"My apologise from what I laugh at you," he apologise to him from his highly mistaken laugh. "The truth is that I'm not his brother. I'm just a different mouse, surly we're got similar face from our resemble. But still, judge your outfit that you are huge fan on him, am I right?" he guess or he figure out from a boy outfit.

"Well, I am Danger Mouse biggest fans, well, everyone called me Ian the Danger Mouse-Fan from what they call me," he said to him. "I usually enter his personal top secret headquarter once."

"Really?" he seem very surprised and making exclaiming to him. "My boy, you are very lucky to enter his headquarter."

"Well, just once, actually," he said to him when he remember he won the completion some time ago before he become Danger Mouse villain by shrinking DM team with shrink ray gun to make their limited action figure for his collection. "Before I got send to prison to meet Greenback and his henchman, Stiletto."

"Whoa, such huge on him," he please to hear from him.

"Thanks," he thankfully to resembling Danger Mouse. "Although that your voice is very different to him and yet you are very wise from my notice."

"Wise is my speciality," he replied to him and said to him. "So, what are going do to now, since you're a Danger Mouse fan?"

"Oh, I'm still trying to find Danger Mouse or even better his latest gadgets he'll use it today," he said to him in hyper madness knowing he's Danger Mouse biggest fans. "I hope I can see him today!"

"Well, I hope you can find him sooner or later, knowing Danger Mouse can make his move whenever he'll be ready for it," he said to him, and also taking a small slip of his cup of tea.

"Yeah," he currently agree with him knowing he can't find Danger Mouse, no matter the cost. "I must find him before someone else can find him that beat me. I won't let them do it. So ta-ta," he quickly making his move and quickly wave his hand to him.

"Goodbye, Ian the Danger Mouse-Fan," he too saying goodbye to him when he sigh out from his mouth. "Fans, knowing people can't resisted to see them in general, treat them like worshipper as loyal subject."

"You're cake, sir," said a waiter who represent him a chocolate cake on the table, when he look at it.

"Ah, thank you," he thanking him. "And also please send the bill so that I can pay for it."

"Of course, sir," he understand from him for getting the bill to him when he's heading back toward the café to get the bill.

As this so-called Danger Mouse look at yummy chocolate cake that he adore them, knowing he can't resisted when he use a fork to take a piece from it and eat it. "Such an aroma on the cake that it is so taste that react on my taste bud, knowing I can't resisted from my time. Including the taste I can't verity it and yet it taste sweet and delicious," as he taken another bit from it while he's reading a book that he adore so much.

Unknown to him, when someone is taking a photo of a him, that taken was none other than Ian the Danger Mouse Fan when he use his evil grin as he taken a photo of him, knowing he believe that guy is Danger Mouse twin long lost brother, when he's about to make post of it.

Meanwhile back in Danger Mouse Headquarter that Danger Mouse and Penfold are enjoy their relaxation by playing video game that they're enjoy so much, knowing they love it. They're playing Giraffe Warrior and also still in their pyjamas, knowing they're having some relaxation and extra amount of fun on them, knowing they love video game their enjoy so much like acting little child. Last time they're playing shoot out game that Danger Mouse is very keen on that game, with so many weapons he can choose from it, of course as an agent, and of course he got license to prove that he own a gun, which he don't use them in general matter. But still, both of them are enjoy playing their video game. Penfold is also enjoy it as well, knowing he love this game to get a better on him. Last time he accidently wet Danger Mouse head gear that fry the circuit from it that cause nearly a blackout. But still, he love video as always including Danger Mouse as well.

Once both of them enjoy playing their life time dream, until a holo-graphic Coronel K comes along when Danger Mouse and Penfold quickly pause their game in quick second. But little that they don't know that Coronel K is somehow watching them or better yet, keen interesting on either one of them when Danger Mouse and Penfold look at each other in some odd matter when Danger Mouse said to him.

"Is there something wrong, Colonel?" DM ask him, knowing he asking to know any mission lately today, when the Colonel shoot his head when his 'remember' coming back to him.

"What? Oh right," until his remember kick in. "Something happen DM. Few minutes when I check on my Spamchops to check on my friend advice, until something amazing me," he said to him about his daily report status.

"Like what, Coronel?" Danger Mouse quickly said to him, when a coronel show them another holo-display to see another version of Danger Mouse, except the clothing is very different from him and also he got hair and also both eyes that this 'danger mouse,' and he's having a nice piece of cake and cup of tea and reading a book. When a confusion take place on him and Penfold. "Is that you wanted to show me, Coronel?"

"No, DM," Coronel K misguided to him. "Look at this comment when many people across the world from what they said," as a coronel show them the comment down below from the holo-display that show over 500 of it that this guy is almost same to Danger Mouse.

"Crumbs, chief," Penfold is seem surprise from what he saw today. "Look at those comment they made."

As Danger Mouse look those comment in very different question and answering at the same time that some words in big capital letter and small letters from what he look at it and it said: 'O-M-G, is that Danger Mouse brother?' 'He's so cute and handsome!' 'I like his hair.' 'His hair is so wicked.' 'Is he Danger Mouse brother?' 'I didn't know that Danger Mouse got a brother.' 'HIS CLOTHING ARE SOO COOL!'

Once Danger Mouse look at so many comments down blow, including Penfold when he ask him cautiously.

"Um . . . Danger Mouse did you have a brother?" he ask him. "You never told me about it."

"Me too," Coronel K agree with him knowing he have no idea that Danger Mouse got a brother in a first place. "Although, I'm not sure that he did or he did not have a brother. Knowing he could be useful to us in Danger Headquarter. But still, is it true that you did have a brother, DM?"

"Brother?" Danger Mouse is slightly stammer from their misguided. "Nonsense I don't have a brother, I'm the only child from my parent said to me. Knowing I'm preferring along on time."

"Are you sure, DM?" Penfold is making a concern about it.

"Yes, I am sure, Penfold," he said to him as official acknowledge to him. "Or better yet, he could be my distance relativity from one of my family tree, which I'd never heard about it, which it drove me quite curious to learn more about it."

"Maybe you can phone your mother to find more about your distance family relativity," Penfold kindly suggestion to him.

"I could, Penfold," Danger Mouse solemn agree with him. "But my mother could got something really important today, which I'll do that later."

"That's a spirt DM," Coronal K said to him. "You can get the bottom of this, as soon as possible, ASAP."

"Roger that, Coronal K," Danger Mouse quickly acknowledge to him by salute him. "But first, I must look at my family tree to see any record of it."

"Family record, DM?" Penfold have no idea that Danger Mouse got family record from his family tree.

"I mean dig on my family tree, so that I can know who's that mouse is," Danger Mouse rephrase to Penfold from his misspoken to him. "Anyway, I'll let you anything about it sir."

"Good show," Coronel K roger that to him. "And good luck on your digging up. Where was I? Ah, yes," as he flick of his holo-image of himself to back on his daily routine.

"Come on, Penfold," said Danger Mouse. "Let's look at my family record to see any clue about it."

"Right, chief," said Penfold. "What about the game, we're doing?"

"Oh, save it, until we're come back on the same level as always," Danger Mouse said to them, knowing they can come back as always as Penfold quickly save it as usual and quickly put the console away, so that Danger Mouse and Penfold are digging up Danger Mouse's family tree, hoping they'll find any clue to know more about this mystery mouse, whoever he is. It could be a treat to Danger Mouse.

* * *

1981 – 80's version years:

"London," said another narrator voice is very, very different to compare from the other one that is deeply posh, rich voice, "home of the mighty to all people who would live there as part of their dignity and country. This land was yield of yonder of hope and dream from those who will defend their home from environment threat and hazard," when another red pillar in very different texture that behind Baker Street sign road, with block of flat. "And in that red pillar box was home to our greatest hero of all time: Danger Mouse and his close friend and allies, Penfold."

Inside the red pillar box, an animal-morphism male white mouse with yellow eyes colour with single eye patch since he got unfortunate accident he have long ago and wear white agent suit with DM titanium alloy badge with red and yellow belt on him, except his feature is slightly different on him that his nose his flat and round and his eye patch got very thin line on him with single hair on him, since he usually got hair long ago before his tragedy take his place on him, knowing he can't talk about his scar from his past life. That is Danger Mouse, the world greatest secret agent, knowing he save the world from so many villains including his oldest enemy of them all, Baron Greenback.

Danger Mouse is enjoy his moment time, knowing he's just done his mission couple hours ago, when he decide to get some rest from his successful mission today. Danger Mouse is reading a book to clear his mind off, knowing he work so hard since what happen to his home since they're won against this Inter-Galactic Snooker since those three martins have, roughly, turn their planet into a brown snooker ball, thankfully, a white ball miss their mark on the dot when the world is save. Danger Mouse is enjoy, is too help his mind a bit or so, knowing he's quite enjoy it.

"Ah, what nice perfect day, today," he said to himself while he's read a book. "Since the world is safe within our hands. Knowing many fiend or villains have failed to take over the earth for countless time since I stop them. I mean I did arrested them many time, well, beside Greenback, knowing he's keep escape so many from my clenches," he remained of his arch-enemy Greenback, who keep escape his prison. "But still, he's not going too far, since any news show up lately from Coronel K status report, so I can catch him once more. By in the meantime, I'd got some reading, to keep the mind in balance and well tram in natural."

As Danger Mouse read a book to keep his mind in steady and well-balance from what his mentor said to him long ago in training session when Danger Mouse was a cadet, long ago. Danger Mouse enjoy ready, knowing some stories are his favourite such as Robin Hood which he adore when he was little, pirate story that he admire long ago when he was a kid when his mother or his nanny read to him when he was small. Once Danger Mouse is enjoy read his book for half book, knowing he's enjoy reading his favourite book, when he heard his trusted, faithful sidekick call to him.

"DM," Danger Mouse heard his faithful companion, Penfold, knowing the two of them work very close during their mission progress. Penfold voice is very different to him, that his voice is cheeky, quite childish from his statement and also expressing his feeling with his puns joke, when he echoing toward that Penfold is in the kitchen.

"Yes, Penfold?" Danger Mouse ask him.

"So you want a cup of tea?"

"Yes, Penfold, I don't mind at all," he replied to him.

"How many sugar do you want with it?"

"Just two, would do, thanks," he quickly said to him.

"Mind you, last time you ask was 1007, since the last you said to me," Penfold said to him and remember what happen long ago before both stop Greenback for taking lots of tea power when he didn't know that Danger Mouse is using his weight lifting skills.

"Penfold," Danger Mouse quickly said to him, "that was months ago, that you accidently slip those number words when I'm dumbing some weight lifting before Coronel K alert it us."

"Ah, that's explain everything," Penfold is started to realise to him.

Danger Mouse is making tutting sound from Penfold lackey, "good grief."

"Anyway, I shall make you a nice cup of tea, while you are still doing some relaxation," Penfold continually said to him as remind to himself.

"It's alright," he said to him. "I can get it myself, thank you," as Danger Mouse continually reading his book. After less than a minutes, Danger Mouse have decided to had enough of his read when he put a book mark on the page, so that he can continually read that chapter next time.

"DM," Penfold call to him when Danger Mouse put his book away. "Your tea is ready."

"Coming, Penfold," Danger Mouse quickly replied to him as he on his way toward the kitchen to enjoy nice cup of tea, when he emerge out from his relaxation room and heading toward the kitchen where Penfold is making nice cup of tea.

"I hoping that Penfold don't made mistake unlike last time," Danger Mouse said to himself in less quietly, so that Penfold won't hear a thing from him. While he's continually walking in the corridor, when suddenly an unknown small light that appear out of nowhere that caught Danger Mouse attraction from what he saw today.

"Hello?" he said to himself, when he approach toward that unknown light that near toward the wooden desk as he's approach. "What's this?"

Once he approach toward that shine light from what he saw when he stop in the middle of corridor when he saw a fog watch, only in back position not front position. The colour on the fog watch is mix combination between gold and bronze from what Danger Mouse saw when he stand in front of it as he seen it.

"It's a fog watch," he said to himself once more, when he look at it when he place his finger on his chin. "I wonder what is doing here? Oh well, I'll put it somewhere safe, so that me or Penfold will getting a nasty slip accidently from it so that we won't see that coming," as he kneel down and garb that fog watch, when he turn his hand so that he can see the front of the for watch when he a shock take on him. "Good grief!" as he cried out, out loud.

"Is there something wrong, DM?" Penfold ask him to know why Danger Mouse cried out knowing something is not right.

"It's nothing, Penfold," Danger Mouse quickly lied to him. "I'd just realise I'd forgotten something in relaxation room. I won't be long as you know it," as he quickly running toward it.

"Okay," Penfold said him and also quickly reminder to him. "But don't spend too long to find it, otherwise your tea is getting cold."

Unfortunately that Penfold didn't know that Danger Mouse is somehow enter his room when Danger Mouse quickly close his bedroom door and quickly looking for something in his room, hoping he will find it.

"Where is it?" he quickly searching the entire room, without making a scattering noise, knowing Penfold won't hear it. "I know I put it somewhere," as he continually searching for something and also carefully place a fog watch on the lamp post table while he's still searching in his room. "Ah ha," he quickly found it in less than 2 minutes, knowing his room is slightly mess knowing his room is very big and easily to put so many stuff like spare Danger Mouse clothing and also other clothing he normally wear from time-to-time, "there it is," he found the one he's been looking for: a photo album book in clear blue colour with golden line that shape in a rectangle in very thin line on it when Danger Mouse quickly rub the dust from it, knowing that photo book it haven't been use for very long time.

He quickly got from his kneeling and heading toward his bed when he sit and flip some page he already know some page are his baby photo when he was young and his life-like when he was small. Some were good life time, some were not good time when his auntie using her personal authority voice to him, knowing he can't stand against her. Once he look so many page, until he found it. It was him when he was very young at his time and wear a cadet uniform when he decided to be a secret agent, knowing he was a rookie from his time and also he have lot of hair, brown and also two yellow eyes before he got a major accidently take place and also his hair as well. On beside him there is another person who also animal-morphism mouse who's very different to compare on Danger Mouse with both yellow eyes, brown hair and wear black jacket, black jean and also blue shirt with coal black shoes and with him there is a same fog watch when Danger Mouse found in the corridor and in that front row of the fog watch is an hourglass, that made Danger Mouse shock and surprise because he know that fog watch from anywhere. He took the fog watch from the bed stool and look at the same hourglass from and see the connection from the photo and see a perfect match from his hunch correct.

"Well, my goodness me," as Danger Mouse is deeply surprise. "I thought I'd never see this again from my time. But still," as he examine that fog watch, "what it's doing here in the first place? Or better yet, did he lose it or something happen to him?"

* * *

 **I always want to know what did Danger Mouse got any sibling knowing it's still a mystery on him knowing Danger Mouse got some mystery path and yet some path on him were very top secret from his profile statement. Well accordingly to real mouse, that female mouse give birth to 1 to 10 litters depending on the mouse (female). So yeah did Danger Mouse got a sibling or a single child?**

 **Anyway, yes, the classic Danger Mouse the original are in that story, knowing this story is about time and reality including Multiverse as well. But still, this chapter got lots more work to do. Anyway the next chapter is going to take a while that Danger Mouse meeting so-called 'Brother' and also 80's Version is having his moment of time in the past.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danger Mouse**_

 _ **Sorry I'd took so long and Happy New Year belated.**_

Time Mouse

Chapter 2:

2015 version era:

Danger Mouse and his close friend Penfold are doing some Danger Mouse family tree so that they can investigation on this so-called Danger Mouse brother from what Penfold and Coronal K said to him few moment ago when Danger Mouse got out so many paper on his ancestors, hoping they'll make a lead to learn more about this resemble mouse-type character. They're quickly looking at Danger Mouse's family tree that some of his ancestor were heroic, some of them were villain were remove from the family title. Penfold is little bit surprised from what he learn his friends ancestors, well Danger Mouse look at the family tree on a big paper to look at his families and see some of them that he didn't know he got some distance relative which he was surprised, but still, it doesn't help to know the name of this mouse since they saw on the hologram today event.

"Any luck chief?" Penfold ask him, while he look at Danger Mouse ancestor and see a photo of an older female mouse, can't describe the colour on the photo before they're even invented colour version of it.

"Not one thing, Penfold," he replied to him. "Mind you, some of my ancestors got really complex background when I look at my family tree."

"You could say that," he agree with him when he found another photo of a soldier mouse, male, roughly in Second World War period and wear traditional soldier get-up with guns, boots, helmet and also backpack for his supplies. "By the way, who's this character?" he show it to Danger Mouse.

"What?" he's little bit confuse when he look at the photo. "Oh, that's my great-great-great uncle, Daniel Miller II, his father was once a soldier in the First World War when he was 18 after he done his training. Of course he survive the first world war when he got married and had two children, a boy and a girls," he explain to him.

"What happen next?" He's very excited to know what happen next.

"Well, his son, Daniel," he continually explain to him. "Have decided to be a soldiers when his father told him a story about what happen in the First World War. Knowing it was very, very terrible from his time, knowing it's based on a true story on my family's history. Until after he got older, when the war is started, every man, woman will defend their home from the Nazi threat and also destroy their home for King and Country."

"Did he survive the war?"

"Alas, he did not," he replied to him.

"How come?" Penfold is deeply worried to know why DM great-great-great uncle didn't make it.

"Well, in 1944 where he got an assignment in the border, the truth is that I can't the name of his assignment task when a ransacking bullets is firing so fast that killed over 20 men," he explain to him what happen to him. "Until his luck has drop when a bullet shot in him, knowing he is the bravest man that ever. His family were deeply shock, very shock to learn that their only son didn't come home, instead he's part of the remembering who fought in Second World War as part of the Remembrance Day."

"That's so sad that your three-time uncle was killed in battle," Penfold is almost end up in tear, when he got a box of tissue and blow his nose. "I'd never knew that one of your ancestors who fought bravery in the war. What happen to his sister?"

"Oh she's got married," he said to him. "Some man/mouse named Arthur McMillan when both of them got four children and one of them who happen to be my grandparents."

"So that mean is that your family name is McMillan?" he guess out to him.

"Actually, my mother is McMillian and my father was-" He's about to said to him about his father name, when a holo-graphic of Colonel K comes along.

"Ah, DM," he said to him. "Any luck on your family tree?" he's just asking.

"So far, sir," he respond to him. "That's some of my ancestor didn't make of this mouse. I'd dig up on my family reference and none of them didn't mention on him."

"You don't suppose it's something to do a shapeshifter beside Agent 58?" he remember that mimic octopus Agent 58 is very jealous that he wanted Danger Mouse to be his partner.

"It's quite possible," he quite agree with him. "Although, his appearance and his resemble are almost like my family."

"He could be a McMillian's family," said Penfold when he said to him. "Danger Mouse told me that his family name is McMillian or Miller family. He told me that his three-time Uncle fought in the Second World War."

"My word," Coronal K is find very surprised on Danger Mouse background ancestor which he never heard about it. "You know my father fought in the Second World War and earn his medals when the King George give him the medal for defending our home and fought bravery in the Second World War as a General."

"How come you never told us about it?" Danger Mouse ask him, curious on his own boss.

"I'd just did," he quickly replied to him, when Penfold look at so many photo while both of them are continually chatting in non-stop when Penfold have found photo, only this time it was young Danger Mouse with toy robin hood fox soft toy when he was roughly 3 or 4 years old and he's seen very, very happy to each other and yet he find it very odd and yet he saw young Danger Mouse both eyes and yet he never told how he lose his left eye before he become a secret agent.

Penfold make a silent glare at that he remember correctly when Princess Dawn is now teenagers when her toy Mr. Snuggles is on a rampage and yet he remember he brought his teddy bear Bernard when Princess Dawn and Mr. Snuggle are reunited once more. Now he learn that Danger Mouse did have a soft teddy toy when he was young from his trivia thought that Danger Mouse did something very important to him at all.

Once Danger Mouse and Coronel K are continually talking in forever non-stop when another holo-graphic of a chicken animal-morphism, female, roughly between 20-30 years old, wearing traditional lab coat, red hair in ponytail style with glasses with smooth aqua dark jeans with light blue and white sneaker trainers and inside her lab coat is white top and one final touch that she got black eyes and with single hairclip on her let side of her hair.

Her name is Professor Squawkencluck, one of the best scientist, daughter of their two greatest scientist on this planet when her parents was very, very happy to see their only daughter got a job at London HQ working with Danger Mouse and Coronal K and the other Danger Agent as well. She's sometime very, very annoyed with Danger Mouse for breaking her stuff including sabotage when she store them in her personal top-security storage high-tech so that Danger Mouse can't get in knowing it was triple secure. Although, Professor Squawkencluck wasn't just standing here doing nothing that she's staring at Danger Mouse, of course that DM and Penfold know what is Professor is looking at, when Danger Mouse.

"I'd suppose you looking at my handsome face, about this resemble of me or telling about did I have a sibling?" he quickly said to her.

"How did you know about it?" Squawkencluck ask him from her surprising.

"Lucky guess," he replied out to her, when she quickly shaken her head that she remembering something very important or better yet asking what's Danger Mouse and Penfold are up to something.

"Anyway, what are you two doing, exactly?" she asking him.

"They're digging up on DM's ancestors," Coronel K said to her. "Hoping they'll find a trace of this so-called Danger Mouse's brother or distance relative something."

"Huh," Squawkencluck seem very surprising that Danger Mouse is doing some family researching on his family background and yet it could be very useful to know about his family background story. "I'm never thought that Danger Mouse can look at his family tree."

"He said that his three-time uncle fought in the Secord World War," Coronel K continually said to her.

"Are many more family are heroic from your concern?" Squawkencluck quickly ask Danger Mouse from her curious.

"Well," Danger Mouse said to her, "most of my ancestors were heroic from their public, some of them were fought rebellion. Did you know my great-great-great-great auntie Beatrice was part of the Surrogate to allow woman to vote?"

"I didn't know that," Squawkencluck exclaimed out from her surprised. "Who know that most of your family are heroic from their public opinion notice?"

"Well some of them," he answer out to her. "And furthermore, is there anything you want it to show us, Professor?"

"Oh right," Professor is started to remember to know why she summon up on her holographic projectile. "Anyway, the reason why when I look closely at Danger Mouse face, from what everyone heard about it on Spamchops that I look at his feature," as she show another holographic of another mouse-like species who's almost similar resemble to him. "I'd exam that feature that his so-called 'Danger Mouse brother or relative,' that his Danger Mouse ideal clearly of equal resemble to Danger Mouse, except that I'd notice that this Danger Mouse got no eye patch, while you," she pointed at Danger Mouse, "got single eye patch on your left."

"So you were saying that this so-called 'my brother mouse,' who got clearly got no eye patch unlike mine?" Danger Mouse rephrase to her.

"Indeed from what I'm trying to you!" Squawkencluck replied to him when she moan out in frustration.

"I'm only saying," Danger Mouse said to her, that he's little bit confusing.

"There is no time for rephrasing DM," said Coronel K when he waving his hands. "You need to figure to learn more about this mouse. But still, who's that character with the pony tail," he look at another mouse-like character who's almost like Danger Mouse wearing a Hangover era clothing riding a horse.

"That's my great-great-great-great-great Uncle from an America, Ichabod Mouse," Danger Mouse said to him. "According to him, he was the first one to meet a headless horseman, until his body was never been found."

"Unreal," Coronel K is outstanding from what Danger Mouse's ancestor got some distance relative.

"Yeah, some of my family got some mystery background story," said Danger Mouse. "And yet I'd check my family that this mouse could be my secret distance relative."

"Well, you better him before anyone else who's spotted him," Coronel K quickly order him. "And hurry!"

"You can court of me, Coronel," he deeply acknowledge to him, knowing he do anything to defend his county for Queen & Country.

Secretly knowing that Penfold and Professor Sqawkencluck are having a secret chat talk without getting involve from Danger Mouse and Coronel K that Penfold told Professor that Danger Mouse got a teddy bear, a Robin Hood fox-like version when he was small when the Professor is started to realise that Danger Mouse did have something very important him. Instead they decided not to speak about it so they keep it a low profile without getting involve on Danger Mouse personal secret.

"Penfold," DM quickly said to him. "Get the Mark IV ready, it's time for exploring to do."

"Roger chief," Penfold acknowledge to him, knowing danger is await on them when both of them make a move, without clearing up while the Coronel and Professor leave their messing behind.

"I'll say," Coronel K said to her. "Did I ever tell you that my grandfather who fought in the First World I?"

Until a disappointment face comes along to Professor Sqawkencluck that Coronel K is going to make forever non-stopping when she moan out. Until she look at one of the photo, despite her hologram of herself when she look at another photo who happen to the same mouse everyone talk about who thought to be Danger Mouse 'distance relative,' or his 'brother' that he's standing another Danger Mouse's ancestor who's wearing in a late 70 or 80 that a professor can't verified to know what year that dressing that both mouse are enjoying. But that impossible from what she thought knowing that this mouse-character should be well over Coronel K age, unless this mouse from what she saw could be his son from her educational theory guess, while Coronel K is continually non-stop when she quickly switch off her hologram without getting inferring on him.

* * *

Meanwhile back in London when an unknown Danger Mouse look-like character is exploring to see the difference from what he make of it, by pretending like a child to see shine, bright city knowing London is very difference since he notice before, after he done eating his cake and pay the bill from a local café after he read one of his book that's make him peace and quiet without anyone interring, well apart from Ian the Danger Mouse Fan who is very excited to meet an actual Danger Mouse from his confuse. But little does he know that many people are having their secret conversation from what they have thought to see a resemble of Danger Mouse, believe that mouse could be a distance relative, knowing this is could be a theory, while resemble Danger Mouse is continually walking in the street without getting him involve.

"I love the idea that many people are work so hard to create a modern city since the difference since I keep exploring and traveling at the same time as usual," he giggle out to himself when he exhale out from his mouth. "This city could be the beginning of a golden age as the symbol, well, apart from mess outbreak since what happen in their past, knowing it could be a while. Either way, I could check at the public library for value research to check on their history report."

As resemble Danger Mouse is continually walking toward the public library to look at some book to read or looking at research to check from what he need, knowing that many publics are getting curious by the minutes knowing that mouse could be Danger Mouse distance relative. Either way its take time to know when Danger Mouse or that resemble mouse will making their confession while they're post on the internet as part of their secret commutation knowing many people are still wants to know more about this character by the minutes.

As for Danger Mouse and Penfold, his brave, trusted sidekick, knowing those two are making quite a team player since both of them stop Baron Greenback, defeated Court Duckula for getting his own TV show and also stopping Princess Dawn and her father, son of Doctor Crumhorn III – Crumhorn IV, that Danger Mouse is the world best secret agent in the world and of course his jealously, rival Jeopardy Mouse since they're met when the Baron stole a device that change several county into random location. He quickly driving a Mark IV that he's search this unknown resemble mouse, knowing every comment across the world and in England are getting increase from what Penfold said to him in the car.

"I do hope that you can find him, chief," Penfold is getting to worried by the minutes. "That many people are getting so many comment about it," he present his mobile when they show several, over 1000 comment in quick second.

"Good grief," Danger Mouse exclaimed from what he saw. "We must find him so that he will tell us he is or he is not my 'brother' or 'distance relative,' so that we can solve thing right."

"Not only that your enemy is posting many comment as well," Penfold add on what he saw Baron Greenback comment along with The Snowman, Doctor Crumhorn IV, Greenback henchman's Stiletto, Court Duckula and of course Pandaminion. "Crumbs, how many people are keep making comment in passing second?"

"I don't know, Penfold," Danger Mouse quickly replied to him. "We act fast before many comment is driving me insane."

"You mean like what happen when you got a personal fighting disorder?" Penfold remember what happen when Danger Mouse got a personal fighting disorder before Quark use his advance against him before he set a time bomb that cover the planet with gold.

"Let's not getting ourselves what happen, Penfold," Danger Mouse quickly said to him, without knowing what happen in the past, while he's focus on driving in the main road.

"Good point," Penfold have to agree with him since what happen in the past, was totally unforgiven when he try everything to sort Danger Mouse out from his personal disorder, knowing it was mad since what happen when Penfold did everything he could. It was a nightmare, until he manage to sort him out to stop DM disorder effective away, which it was nightmare when Penfold did everything he could to stop him.

"Now, we must retrace our step to find out where that mouse," Danger Mouse said to him. "Anyway idea which doe he end up with?"

Penfold have a deep thought, when he come up a suggestion to him. "How about the bank, the museum of stealing the crown jewel."

"You're right, Penfold," Danger Mouse admitted agree to him that this unknown mouse-like brother could after those item such as The Crown Jewel, money from the bank of England and stealing the most priceless art in history. "We'll check every section in London before he'll do something worst by the minutes. Come on, we must stop him before he'll do something worst by the minutes."

"Oh correct!" Penfold shriek out, while Danger Mouse is driving in Mark IV in flight mode so that they can go different location before that resemble mouse will do something worst. Can Danger Mouse and Penfold stop him before the event take place?

* * *

1981 – 80's version years:

Danger Mouse, world greatest secret agent, knowing he defend from the evil Baron Greenback, his arch enemy who try to take over the world and also stopping Court Duckula for making his own television show from his crazy idea he have had. Knowing Danger Mouse is highly amuse since what happen, was a totally nightmare including Penfold as well. Danger Mouse did save the world from the evil menace when he found a fog watch, knowing it contain a familiar item. As Danger Mouse look at his photo album and see his photo back then when he was young, reckless, naïve little boy, knowing he's cute and trouble from his past since he decided to be a greatest secret agent in the world.

He look at one photo he never forget since he was young, a junior ranks when he look at one mouse who happen to be his old friend when he was junior. He giggle himself, seeing him teaming up with his greatest mentor who hold a Fog Watch, knowing this isn't a Fog Watch when his mentor told him long ago. And he never forget when he first met with him. . . . .

 _. . . . Back in 1970's when Danger Mouse was a cadet along with several other cadets such as moth, sheep, pig, mole, snake and few more cadets as well. He was young at his time, nearly toward in his mid-20's with full brown hair and both eyes before he lose his hair and lose his left eye from his cruelties mission on him. Young Danger Mouse was a top of the chart and class that he's best of everything since he'd arrive at the cadet school when he was young. Until on one day when the head of the cadet training session to give a cadets that it's time to get a mentors who will teach them everything about being a secret when every cadets at the assembly hall._

" _Today cadet," said the head of the Cadet Training who is a male barn owl in brown feather on him who wear smart suit in blue jacket with white shirt underneath with green and purple polka dot on with blue jean with shining smart black shoe he wear today "that you will receive your own mentor who will teach you everything they know about it how to become an agent and learn how to survive without even notice."_

 _All cadet are clamouring to each other that they don't know which mentor they'll have, while the head of the Cadet Training is continually said to them. "However, you don't know whose your mentor is so that we'll let you and which mentor you team up. Also there is a one problem that one of them will leave the Cadet Training, until you receive your mentor, knowing it's going to be tough. So be brave so that your mentors will come get you when the time is right. So prepare that your mentor is coming to get you. Now off you go and remember listen to your mentors' advice so that you will understand about courage and hope. So best of your luck on your mentors."_

 _One by one, every cadets who receive their mentor who couple hours or so that some mentor were late or even early. Young Danger Mouse along with four others are the only one left, are fox, dog, sheep and pig. Those five are the only left, waiting for their mentor to pick them up, until there two of them now, Danger Mouse and pig. Young Danger Mouse is now under worried that he have a theory that pig is the next one that he is one who will leave the cadet. But his training was very impressive when his instructor show him a perfect result on him. But why no one can't even bother to pick him up? Surly he got good quality skills as a perfect cadet, but he realise he'll never get a perfect mentor who'll teach him everything. At mid-afternoon about 3ish, young Danger Mouse is sit down on a bench outside the Cadet Training when he's feeling depress and feel despair that pig is next one who'll get a mentor that he'll be shorty. He's still wearing a cadet getup in different verity of blues, but he's still upset and despair when suddenly who approaching him._

" _Are you alright?"_

 _Young Danger Mouse look at his right hand side and see young man from what he make it out of it in brown hair, same eye colour on him and wear black jacket, with blue shirt with black trouser with coal black shoe with a belt on him._

" _No, not really," he said to him in little bit depress on him._

" _What's wrong," he's sitting next to him, by supported him._

" _It just that I got a theory inside from me that I won't get a mentor who would teach me about everything that I didn't know of, otherwise I'll be long gone," Young Danger Mouse said to him, explain to him._

" _That's terrible!" he exclaimed out to him. "They won't dare, normally all cadets should get their own mentor from every single one. Don't tell they changing it again, have they?"_

" _I don't know exactly," said Young Danger Mouse. "From what the head of the Cadet told us about one of us will get a mentor, if not get a mentor, than he or she will leave the cadet training."_

" _They shouldn't do that," he strongly disagree from what Danger Mouse said. "I'd seen many report that all students got their own mentors from each pasting years since I know."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Positive," he quickly replied to him._

" _Then why the head of the Cadet Training told us that one of us should leave the Cadet for some reason?" Young Danger Mouse ask him, knowing he is a bit confusing, normally from what that unknown mouse said to him that all cadets should get their own mentor, but why the head of the Cadet Training told them that one of them is too leave._

" _The truth that I'm not sure why," he admitted to him. "But my father will sort thing out knowing he is an old friend to one of the agent who work here long ago in his youthful time. He'll figure it out to know what when wrong since he got here."_

" _Well, I hope that your father can figure to know why," Young Danger Mouse said to him. "Knowing I'd got good grade and everything."_

" _Maybe someone is little bit jealous or trying to get their hand on a paper so that you won't get your mentor from their overcoming jealous?" he educate guess out to him. "Knowing one or two that you mainly got a revenge payback on you since you got high score."_

 _Young Danger Mouse is now shock and surprise from what he said, either way he's still he'll kick from the cadet, when he still miserable and feel under depress. "Well I hope your father did what best he could to stop everything. Either way, I'll start packing shortly, when Cadet Pig got his mentor, so that I'll be gone."_

" _Now, now," he quickly said to him. "Let's not over ahead of yourself that you may have a mentor. Either way, I did look at your test score that you got excellent quality skills, and excellent loyal and amount of bravery since I look at it."_

" _Well, I do have excellent results since I keeping fit for the past couple of months knowing I'd well earn fit," said Danger Mouse. "Either way, I was the greatest cadet in this academy since I was recruited about few weeks ago before this day would come, getting a mentor is my big dream so that I will my mentor skills against every villain who threaten to our country and the rest of the world."_

 _An unknown mouse smile upon him and see hope within Danger Mouse has a spark of a courage that combine with hope to overcome villain and the saving the world from threatening hand for their own evil purpose to control from their pride and lustful of greed to make them powerful like a king. Once he look at young Danger Mouse, knowing they're still hope within him._

" _I like your tone that makes you feel courage and feel with hope from your destiny," he impress on him from what he saying. "Choosing the right path is part of your destiny and destiny is led to hope and hope is making courage."_

 _Young Danger Mouse look at him that he never feel so proud, courage's and yet his word that make him hope that will lead to his own destiny, knowing he proud to be British in the name of Queen and Country since he saw that poster about becoming world best agent when ruffian teen long ago, knowing it is his destiny to be an agent to save the world._

" _You're right," his voice is making him impression when he quickly rose up from his seat. "Knowing it is part of my destiny. Knowing I'd fight for honour and respect in the name of Queen of England. Knowing I will be the great secret agent in the world."_

" _Now that is an excellent impression that I like," said an unknown mouse rejoice on him when he got up and stand next to him. "You're in."_

" _I'm sorry?" young Danger Mouse is little confuse from what he said to him._

" _Forgive me from what I'd confuse you from what I'd said to you out spoken," he apologise while he's explain to him. "The reason that I'd found out you won't get a mentor, unless they'd forget to know about your determination, your hope, your destiny and of course, courage. Since they didn't know about your pride that link to your destiny."_

" _What's that supposed to mean exactly?" again young Danger Mouse is little confuse._

" _It's mean, I will train you," he confess to him. "I will teach you, I will teach everything that I'd know everything from my time so that I will pass my knowledge onto you as my apprentice to become the next agent in England."_

" _You mean it?" his voice is overjoy that he finally got a mentor from his dream._

" _I mean it, I'll be your mentor," unknown mouse said to him that Danger Mouse have finally got a mentor._

 _Young Danger Mouse couldn't hold on so much longer when he excited out loud when jump in mid-air that he is very excited that he finally got a mentor who will teach him about becoming an agent. Unknown mouse almost laugh out to him that he like this kid, that he remained of him in his time that he was so overjoy from his youth before he become wise, trusted and understandable since he was inherited by his father long ago._

" _Now, now," he said to him. "Don't let you overjoy take place that we haven't forgotten our introduction to begin with."_

 _Young Danger Mouse quickly stop his overcome excitement, when he remember his training from his instructor said to him when he quickly change his overcome into clam and steady, so that they'll begin their conversation as part of introduction when he said to him._

" _Oh right," he quickly clear his throat. "Where are my manor, I'm William, William Cosgrave," he present him with an open hand._

" _David," he quickly said to him with his own, "David Armstrong," he quickly clap William's hand that both of them shake their hand that William Cosgrave have finally got his own mentor, that his destiny is not yet over. . ._

. . . Danger Mouse also known as William Cosgrave look at the photo picture from his photo books when his mentor David Armstrong, a great teacher and true honest he ever had before he met Penfold. But still, looking at that Fog Watch is reminded on him when David show him that Fog Watch from his confusion statement. But still, he's wonder to know why his greatest, important have somehow lost in mid-air? Unless something happen to him, that he haven't got a clue. Either way, he'll figure to know who to control, if he remember from what his mentor said to him all these years ago about calm and make understandable.

"I know my mentor taught me everything since I was young," Danger Mouse said himself while looking at it. "But, I wonder what happen to him. I know he won't lose it, knowing it is very importantly since he told me. Unless, he's some kind of danger. If it is then, I will find him and give it back to him. But where is for start that I'd haven't got a clue."

Suddenly a knock at the door, when he look at his left side and see Penfold who is opening the door whose wearing a smart suit in blue with white shirt underneath along with yellow and black ties. He also wearing glasses from his site problem when he bought him a nice cup of tea.

"Chief?" Penfold said to him in different voice. "You haven't drink your cup of tea. So I'd brought it with you, otherwise it will go cold."

"Oh, thank you, Penfold," said Danger Mouse. Penfold approach him with cup of tea when he saw something on Danger Mouse's that' look like a fog watch, and yet he never seem that kind of fog watch in his life.

"What's that on your hand, chief?" Penfold said to him. "Another important family relic that relate to your ancestor?"

"Hmm . . . no Penfold," Danger Mouse said to him from his misspoken. "This fog watch doesn't belong to my family."

"Then whose belong to?" Penfold is getting curious by the minutes, knowing this fog watch is very new to him.

Danger Mouse look at him, knowing he's a friend and trusted allies that both of them stood by against every villains, well, apart from his cowardice that Penfold is making some puns or joke, knowing he couldn't help it. Which it does make him annoyed or getting him disappointment for some point matter, but he's great friend to him.

"Penfold," he said to him. "There something I'd shouldn't tell you a long time ago, that this fog watch is belong to an old friend of mine."

"An old friend of yours?" Penfold repeat to him. "Someone from your past, DM?"

"You could say that," he clarified to him. "But this fog watch was belong to an old friend who happen to be my mentor, when I was cadet in my time."

"You were a cadet in your time."

"Yeah, I was," said Danger Mouse. "Back then I was a top best cadet so that we're ready to have our mentor to teach everything before I met him."

"And this mentor," Penfold keep asking question about it, "was he just like you for instant?"

Danger Mouse tutting himself from Penfold slight dumber founder when he look at him. "No, Penfold," he said to him. "He was very different from other mentor. He was wise, clever and high clear understandable, and also he my friend before I'd met you."

"Really?" Penfold seem depress from what Danger Mouse.

Danger Mouse nod his head. "Uh-huh," he clarified to him. "He was my friend and a great mentor to me."

"What happen to him, chef?" Penfold wants to know what happen to him. "So that I can talk to him, if he is still alive. I mean if he is alive so that I can ask him about everything from what you said."

"Penfold?" Danger Mouse try to speak to him.

"And also that since he is your mentor knowing he's well over Coronel K age, so that he's must retried that he live in local care home," Penfold continually add on.

"Penfold?" Danger Mouse trying to keep saying at him.

"If I could a telephone number on the local telephone book, so that I'd might find him that I well-"

"Penfold?!" Danger Mouse almost out loud to him to caught his attention from his long term words he's keep using.

"Yes chief?" Penfold quickly respond to him.

"Shush," he quickly answer to be quite for that moment.

"Oh 'eck," he mumbling to himself.

"Anyway," he continually said to him onward. "He wasn't in retirement local care home. He's still busy wonder on his daily explore."

"Oh," Penfold finally understand what it mean from what Danger Mouse said to him. "I thought he's gone off right about now."

Danger Mouse is making sound from his teeth. "No, Penfold. He's still wondering on his explore that's solve many things to unlock many things that we didn't know about it. Not even villain couldn't figure out the clues that leave an empty hand."

"I see," Penfold quickly understood. "Um . . . you don't suppose that fog watch is belong to your mentor? So that we can give it back to him knowing it is very important on that fog watch, right?"

"You could say that," Danger Mouse quickly replied to him. "This fog watch is very important to him. Besides, it's bet we can wait so that I can."

"Can what, chief?"

"Find a telephone number on public phone books so that we can find it," said Danger Mouse when he lied to him about it.

"I see," Penfold quickly respond and acknowledge. "Right, I'll find a phone books so that we can find your mentor's number so that we can call him to known that he's drop his fog watch. Now, if you excuse me for a moment, that I'll find a phone books," As Penfold is making his move, while Danger Mouse alone looking at his mentor fog watch for mere second after Penfold begin his move.

Danger Mouse look at his mentor – David. Knowing this fog watch is belong to him when he look at him when he took a slip of tea, while looking at his mentor fog watch.

"Now," he said himself. "Let's see what's time have you got into this. Otherwise you will be trap in the past, forever. If you were still there, of course."

As Danger Mouse look at the fog watch so that he will find him and bring his fog watch, knowing this fog watch is the key. A key that will allow to travel in time and space and across the universe and the reality, knowing this fog watch is truly special.

* * *

 **I know Danger Mouse are planning to save the world, but they need to learn more about that unknown mouse and they haven't got a clue to learn more since Danger Mouse look at his family tree and so far, none whatsoever.**

 **Also William Cosgrave was base on William Franklyn the original voice who played Danger Mouse in Lost Cord of Bagpipes before the redo take place and Bran Cosgrave the creator of Danger Mouse along with Mark Hall as well.**

 **Also they're few cameo mention that relate in that series in redo version such as:**

 ***Gold Flinger**  
 ***The Scare Mouse Project**

 **I'd think they're still I' think. Anyway, the next one is going to take a while on this matter that the result is going to be revealed sooner or later.**


End file.
